The move to the country
by dazzlingstars
Summary: The Willson family move to a big house in the country
1. The move

Once upon a time there live a child and the little girl's name was Alyssa her bithday was December 10. She was sent to a place at the age of 5 years old where children go until they get choose by a family. Alyssa spent 1 years there and every time they had people come in they just ignore her because Alyssa was in a wheelchair and people do want kids that are in a wheel chair. Alyssa was in the wheelchir because of her spine and legs. One day Alyssa wheeled herself up to Karen that was one of the worker that worked there and ask what day it was and Karen replied it is Tuesday December 20 and then Alyssa said thank you then Alyssa decide to have a bath and get ready for bed because the next day there will be people coming and Alyssa thought maybe if she got her self clean and do her hair then maybe she will get adopded by someone so Alyssa went to bed early that night. Alyssa woke up at 8am and she knows that the people comes around 10am so she got herself ready and then went and asked Susan the cafeteria lady what is for breakfest and Susan replied pancakes and apple or orange juice and then ask for hers with Apple juice and then went and stop at an end of a table when she was done it was 9:45am and then she went in to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and then went out to where eveybody goes and she decide to put herself by the window and read a book and before long the people started to come and before she knew it was over and she said to her it was like last time and wheel her self to her room crying then Yvone another worker came into Alyssa room and asked Alyssa to follow her outside where there was an ambulance Alyssa was put into the back and was brought to the hospital and then Yvone brought Alyssa down a hallway and into a room where there was a lot of mechanies and then before long Alyssa was on the bed Asleep and when she woke up she relize that she had a brace on her from her upper back down her legs to her ankles and Yvone told Alyssa that the reason that she had the operation is because it might let you move around and let you have some privite time and maybe someone might notice you and then Alyssa asked if she could try to walk and Yvone replied yes and Yvone ask Karen to help her and they stood Alyssa up and handed her a walker and Alyssa slowly started to walk and then Karen told Alyssa that there is a surprise for you and it is down the hallway in room 8. and she need to go to get it and Alyssa slowly walked down the hallway to a room with a 8 on the door and Karen told Alyssa to wait a minute and then she went in and came out and told Alyssa to close her eyes and when Alyssa opened her eye there was a younger lady and a younger man and they bent down beside Alyssa and said we would like to know if you like to come home with us Alyssa face lit up and she replied you want me to come home with you that would make my day and there is one thing you need to know I don't like to be around kids that are older then me and the lady said it is going to be just you and us and Alyssa ask what are your names the man replied you can call us mom and dad Alyssa said i feel uncomfortable and then the lady replied my name is Izayoi and this is Miroku and then Alyssa replied I have 1 secret and it is this Alyssa took of her hat and Two pointed brown dog ears popped up and Izayoi told Alyssa that she already knowen about her ears and Alyssa asked how and Izayoi said because I knew your mom and dad and That is why we want to take you home with us and Alyssa replied okay lets go home and Miroku said let go shopping first to get you what you want and only what you want except clothes and food we will help you with those and but there is one department that we must go to first Alyssa replied the furniture department right and Izayoi yes that is right and 1/2hour later Alyssa was in a van that had a tv in it so she could watch dvd movies and 5 min later they pulled up to a store and Alyssa asked Izayoi if she could use her eletric wheel chair it would be easy then walking if it was okay and Izayoi said that would be fine and Miroku took the chair out and Alyssa got in and 2 min later they where in the store and in the bedding department and Alyssa pick out a bed that was low and it's colour purple and then she picked out a dresser set that was almost the same colour as her bed that cost $9,000 and then they went to clothes and spent 5,000 dollers and then they went to toys and spent $2,000 and in the movie spent $400 and got 5 systems that came to $1,000 and got $4,000 in games and then got her own camera that was $50 and a computer that was $890 and then they went to the book department and spent $1,000 in there and then paid then got back in the van and Miroku put the items in the back and then stoped at a grocery store and everyone got out and went in and spent $710 then stoped at a paint store and got 1 can of purple and 1 can of blue and spent $100 then started home and when they pulled up to the house Alyssa looked out the window and said wow and then Miroku told Izayoi to stay in the van with Alyssa and then carryed in the boxes and bags and spent 10 min inside and then came out and said Izayoi bring Alyssa in and Alyssa walked in to the house and the first thing at she spoted was the elevator and then Miroku took Alyssa up to her room and said until I paint this you will be in the spare room that is the game room and Alyssa ask how long will it take to paint Miroku said 2 hours and 1hour to dry so 3 hours and Alyssa said that is okay and then decide to go take a nap on a couch it was around 2pm.


	2. at the new place

Once upon a time there live a child and the little girl's name was Alyssa her bithday was December 10. She was sent to a place at the age of 5 years old where children go until they get choose by a family. Alyssa spent 1 years there and every time they had people come in they just ignore her because Alyssa was in a wheelchair and people do want kids that are in a wheel chair. Alyssa was in the wheelchir because of her spine and legs. One day Alyssa wheeled herself up to Karen that was one of the worker that worked there and ask what day it was and Karen replied it is Tuesday December 20 and then Alyssa said thank you then Alyssa decide to have a bath and get ready for bed because the next day there will be people coming and Alyssa thought maybe if she got her self clean and do her hair then maybe she will get adopded by someone so Alyssa went to bed early that night. Alyssa woke up at 8am and she knows that the people comes around 10am so she got herself ready and then went and asked Susan the cafeteria lady what is for breakfest and Susan replied pancakes and apple or orange juice and then ask for hers with Apple juice and then went and stop at an end of a table when she was done it was 9:45am and then she went in to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and then went out to where eveybody goes and she decide to put herself by the window and read a book and before long the people started to come and before she knew it was over and she said to her it was like last time and wheel her self to her room crying then Yvone another worker came into Alyssa room and asked Alyssa to follow her outside where there was an ambulance Alyssa was put into the back and was brought to the hospital and then Yvone brought Alyssa down a hallway and into a room where there was a lot of mechanies and then before long Alyssa was on the bed Asleep and when she woke up she relize that she had a brace on her from her upper back down her legs to her ankles and Yvone told Alyssa that the reason that she had the operation is because it might let you move around and let you have some privite time and maybe someone might notice you and then Alyssa asked if she could try to walk and Yvone replied yes and Yvone ask Karen to help her and they stood Alyssa up and handed her a walker and Alyssa slowly started to walk and then Karen told Alyssa that there is a surprise for you and it is down the hallway in room 8. and she need to go to get it and Alyssa slowly walked down the hallway to a room with a 8 on the door and Karen told Alyssa to wait a minute and then she went in and came out and told Alyssa to close her eyes and when Alyssa opened her eye there was a younger lady and a younger man and they bent down beside Alyssa and said we would like to know if you like to come home with us Alyssa face lit up and she replied you want me to come home with you that would make my day and there is one thing you need to know I don't like to be around kids that are older then me and the lady said it is going to be just you and us and Alyssa ask what are your names the man replied you can call us mom and dad Alyssa said i feel uncomfortable and then the lady replied my name is Izayoi and this is Miroku and then Alyssa replied I have 1 secret and it is this Alyssa took of her hat and Two pointed brown dog ears popped up and Izayoi told Alyssa that she already knowen about her ears and Alyssa asked how and Izayoi said because I knew your mom and dad and That is why we want to take you home with us and Alyssa replied okay lets go home and Miroku said let go shopping first to get you what you want and only what you want except clothes and food we will help you with those and but there is one department that we must go to first Alyssa replied the furniture department right and Izayoi yes that is right and 1/2hour later Alyssa was in a van that had a tv in it so she could watch dvd movies and 5 min later they pulled up to a store and Alyssa asked Izayoi if she could use her eletric wheel chair it would be easy then walking if it was okay and Izayoi said that would be fine and Miroku took the chair out and Alyssa got in and 2 min later they where in the store and in the bedding department and Alyssa pick out a bed that was low and it's colour purple and then she picked out a dresser set that was almost the same colour as her bed that cost $9,000 and then they went to clothes and spent 5,000 dollers and then they went to toys and spent $2,000 and in the movie spent $400 and got 5 systems that came to $1,000 and got $4,000 in games and then got her own camera that was $50 and a computer that was $890 and then they went to the book department and spent $1,000 in there and then paid then got back in the van and Miroku put the items in the back and then stoped at a grocery store and everyone got out and went in and spent $710 then stoped at a paint store and got 1 can of purple and 1 can of blue and spent $100 then started home and when they pulled up to the house Alyssa looked out the window and said wow and then Miroku told Izayoi to stay in the van with Alyssa and then carryed in the boxes and bags and spent 10 min inside and then came out and said Izayoi bring Alyssa in and Alyssa walked in to the house and the first thing at she spoted was the elevator and then Miroku took Alyssa up to her room and said until I paint this you will be in the spare room that is the game room and Alyssa ask how long will it take to paint Miroku said 2 hours and 1hour to dry so 3 hours and Alyssa said that is okay and then decide to go take a nap on a couch it was around 2pm.


End file.
